Be Silent and Come Out
Be Silent and Come Out is the sixth episode of Season 3, and overall the twenty sixth episode of Falling Skies. It was written by Robert Rodat, David Weddle, Bradley Thompson & John Wirth. It was directed by Adam Kane. It first aired on TNT July 7th, 2013. It drew 3.49 million US viewers. Plot Synopsis Hal finally reveals his internal struggle to everyone, and it doesn't bode well for the Masons. Charleston's government sees a massive shift in leadership when a group breaks away on a search and rescue mission. Plot In this episode Tom wakes up in the hospital only to find out about Anne, and Alexis going missing, he meets with Paint face as he reveals they're being held by Karen. He storms out and prepares to go search for them, Hal agreeing with him. After being calmed down by Weaver he decides to give the Rebel Skitters 24 hours to get information on where they are being held by Karen. While talking with Marina, in which she insists in shutting down the Volm project and Tom arguably deciding against it, Hal drives up in a Humvee and knocks Marina to the ground before holding Tom at gunpoint to come with him. While leaving, Marina recovers and warns Maggie about what Hal did, she shoots the Humvee with the 50 cal. After the Humvee flips, Hal drags Tom into an upper floor of a building, and the 2nd Mass surround the building attempting to come up with a good strategy. While in the building, Tom figures out that someone is controlling Hal. Maggie reveals to Weaver and Marina that Hal has been having nightmares about meeting Karen. Pope rages at Maggie for covering up for Hal, and Weaver decides to go inside the building to talk to Hal. Hal says he needs a Humvee to leave Charleston, but it only breaks out in a fire fight between Hal and the 2nd Mass, which manages to briefly knock Hal out. Weaver kicks Pope and the Berserkers off the line for engaging Hal, and the rest of the 2nd mass continue to talk Hal down and decide to get a Humvee. Pope at the Nest is placing bets on the outcome of Hal's confrontation and the results of what will happen to him if he survives. Weaver insists that no one will get hurt while Marina talks to Tector about making a split decision in killing Hal, to not sacrifice Tom. Ben, Maggie, and Matt go behind Weaver's back and find a different way into the room. Tom attempts to talk to the real Hal by pulling past memories and discussing his mothers love for Him, as well as him being a great soldier, which then causes Hal to panic. After Matt and Maggie enter the room and talk to Hal, he attempts suicide. Luckily Ben sneaks through a door behind him and quickly enters and helps everyone save Hal. Hal shooting the gun but only suffering a minor bullet graze. Weaver enters the Nest as Pope continues to place bets on how Hal will be punished, Weaver threatens Pope on not changing to odds on Hal's survival, Pope sends Lyle to the infirmary to check on Hal, Lourdes briefs everyone on how they cant locate an eye-worm. Meanwhile Paint Face tells Tom the implant must remove the bug but the skitters have come up with a device, he gives Tom a Hunter Killer to go in Hal's body and kill the bug if there is one but if there isn't it will kill Hal, Tom is forced to make the decision but Marina comforts Tom and telling him "death is not the worst of all evils". Meanwhile Hal tries to convince Maggie that the eye-worm left when he was shot, and that the Skitters device would only kill him. Maggie leaves after Hal becomes angry at her, for being unwilling to uncuff him from the medical bed. Lourdes prepares Hal's surgery and sends the hunter killer in, after a few painful moments Hal passes out and the bug is killed, but only for his heart to stop. Lourdes saves him and Hal wakes up to find Maggie, and Tom next to him and says he doesn't remember anything that happened since the week before, Tom tells him he had a bug but they got it. Tom resigns as President and Marina takes over as the President. At the end of the episode the Masons leave Charleston indefinitely to go look for Anne and Alexis. Other Cast Co-Starring *Darren Moore as Customer *Ken Camroux-Taylor as Judge *Cynthia Loewen as Accountant Uncredited * Jon Johnson as Jon * D Harlan Cutshall as Butterfield * Nico Amoroso as Nico * Zack Daniels as Zack * Andrey Ivchenko as Schlatter Significant Events *Evil Hal reveals himself to the others. This eventually leads to the removal of Hal´s Eye Worm. *It is revealed that Anne and Alexis have been taken to Karen Nadler. *The initial stages of the attack with the Volm Cannon is hinted when Tom tells Marina she needs to get the construction of the rail spur to the Carolina Southern track completed by the end of the month. *Ben hits Pope, continuing the trend of Masons hitting John Pope. Tom was the first then Hal. *Anne and Alexis' location is revealed by spies working with the rebel skitters, they are in an Espheni outpost in Mechanicsville. *The code name of the Volm Cannon is revealed, Project Orange *Tom officially resigns as President of the New United States, Marina Peralta is later sworn in as president. *Tom, Matt, Ben, and Hal leave to search for Anne and Alexis. This is central plot in the next episode. Tom's History Lesson No history lessons were given. Trivia and Outside References *Drew Roy was hesitant to knock out Gloria Reuben, after 3-4 takes, she pulled him aside and told him to beef it up.Falling Skies app Be Silent and Come out' *Sarah Carter had to brace herself against the sandbags for the second take of firing the machine gun.Falling Skies app Be Silent and Come out' *In order to flip the Humvee the stunt drivers rode into a pipe ramp.Falling Skies app Be Silent and Come out' *Maggie, Tom, Ben and Matt confronting Evil Hal was ad-libbed. The director encouraged them to do speak over each other.Falling Skies app Be Silent and Come out' *The oath Marina takes as president is almost exactly the same as the Oath of office of the President of the United States. Sources Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes